The Path to Righteousness(Prequel: First Installment)
by Darksaber3434
Summary: The Path to Righteousness is the first installment of a Star Wars fan fiction trilogy I, Jedimaster4239, and my best friend Sithallycat3434 have worked on together. The trilogy's series name is called Trials of the Force. Please Read AND Review.
1. Prologue

**The Path to Righteousness**

_The Path to Righteousness_ is the first installment of a Star Wars fan fiction trilogy I, Jedimaster4239, and my best friend Sithallycat3434 have worked on together. The trilogy's series name is called _Trials of the Force_. It deals with the three female Jedi characters my friend and I have created: Kari Kittreise and Larissa Maltoise were my characters and Roxanne Quin is my friend, Ashley's character. During their journeys, our characters meet up with famous Star Wars character such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Bail Organa, and Master Yoda of course. We even added some new villains and extra characters to make the stories more interesting. As an added bonus, for those familiar with Jude Watson's work, we have Siri Tachi and her apprentice Ferus Olin.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or take credit for any of the characters or planets mentioned except the three characters I created for this story: Kari Elizabeth Kittreise, Larissa Maltoise, and the villains of my story Ren and Ganniz. Siri Tachi and Ferus Olin belong to Jude Watson, and all other characters as well as the Star Wars universe belong to George Lucas.

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank my best friend Sithallycat3434 for her continual support and encouragement. I had initially created my story (then called _Anakin's Redemption_) just for fun. Because of her, I continued with a second story, which she used as an outline to make one of her own as a sequel to mine. She eventually persuaded me to revise mine some, making it the much improved story it is now-_The Path to Righteousness_. (Title provided by Sithallycat3434) Together we have worked to make our trilogy _Trials of the Force_. Thank you so much Sithallycat3434! I am so grateful for your help and encouragement. This story is dedicated to our friendship-May is last during each step of our own paths of life.

**Prologue**

A Jedi apprentice clothed in cream colored Jedi tunic and robes sat on her bed, reading information about the Jedi: their principles, what they stood for, how they were to act.

The path of a Jedi is an honorable and noble path. The Jedi are self-sacrificing beings with unusual powers which they use to help others; powers which they try to improve by becoming closer to or understanding the Force more. The Force makes up everything, it is every tree, shrub, alien, human, rock, planet.

The path of a Jedi is virtuous without a doubt, but that doesn't mean it's easy. There are hardships, dangers, temptations arising at many times.

Jedi are forbidden to fall in love. That's what has this young Jedi so worried. The books tell you what not to do, but nothing can tell her what to do once you have fallen in love.

**_Did you enjoy the story? Please read and review! We would love to get feedback :)._**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young Padawan Anakin Skywalker were preparing for their next mission. Master Yoda, the wisest of all the Jedi, had asked for Obi-Wan, Anakin, Larissa, and her Padawan Kari to go to Alderaan.

Yoda met with each "team" of Jedi separately since Obi-Wan and Anakin had recently returned from their latest mission, and Yoda wanted them to rest shortly before the next mission. Somehow Master Yoda felt in his gut that this mission would be a dangerous one, though for whom, he was not yet certain. The future's always in motion. The wise Master stressed the importance of safety and awareness on this mission.

As he said, "This mission, sense pain because of it I do. Be focused you must to not let happen this terrible grief."

He briefed Larissa Maltoisse and seventeen year old Kari Kittreise a day later about the turmoil in the normally peaceful planet of Alderaan, giving Obi-Wan and Anakin a day to recuperate. Although, in truth, Anakin could probably have went on ten consecutive missions without tiring.

The Jedi refer to him as the "Chosen One" -the one who will restore balance to the Force. He lives up to his title too. Anakin has been ahead of all his fellow Padawan learners since day one of his training and has an exceptionally deep connection to the Force. He also has superb lightsaber skills, piloting skills, and building skills. Anakin would prefer working with machines rather than animals any day of the week. Despite all these gifts, Skywalker still has to struggle with his fear, arrogance, anger, and his own personal desires. For if he is unable to master these, he cannot be a true Jedi.

"Master, do we really have to go on this mission with Kari?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan in a complaining tone.

"We will be accompanied by Kari _and_ her Master Larissa. Don't forget that we were _assigned_ to cooperate on this mission with Kari…it's not your place to say we shouldn't, young Padawan."

"But-" Anakin started before being cut off.

"I'm surprised you are not looking forward to this. You love missions and everyone loves Kari. She is very compassionate, understanding, courageous, caring, and…"

"Perfect, I know," Anakin muttered.

He had taken all his practice courses with Kari since the day he started his training in the temple. It was not that Kari was never kind to him it was that she was _so_ kind. Being around her made Anakin feel like he was the bad guy and she was the model Jedi.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I was going to say sometimes headstrong. None of us are perfect, Anakin. I have seen her lightsaber skills and kindness to others, and I must say she's becoming a great Jedi, but she is already an extraordinary person. I admire her modesty. It's not a common trait among many young Jedi. Many _gloat_ about their skills."

Anakin knew Obi-Wan was referring to _him_ with this last statement.

"Kari…has always been a very shy, though friendly, and…tender person. She acts as a Jedi should, avoiding violence and caring for the well-being of others. And she is wise beyond her years. I suppose you have met Larissa?" Obi-Wan asked as he paused for a moment to look at his apprentice who clearly wasn't paying any attention to him.

Anakin wasn't paying close attention. He was thinking about meeting Kari on their mission. In the entire time Anakin knew her, Kari was always doing charitable things for anyone and anything she happened to find. If a Jedi friend had trouble working on a move, she helped him. If a lost pet was found in a ten mile radius of the Temple, she tried to find its owner. If anyone needed anything, she was always there to help. She was always smiling and happy, which got on Anakin's nerves more times than he could count.

Obi-Wan's mentioning of lightsaber skills struck a chord in Anakin. Though they had taken many courses together, Anakin had always avoided shy, sweet Kari because he always thought of her as Obi-Wan said "tender" and to Anakin "tender" meant weak.

_If she is half as good as Obi-Wan claims_, Anakin thought. _I think I will challenge her to a practice duel._

"Anakin? I asked if you have met Master Larissa?" Obi-Wan said.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course, Master. She's an admirable Jedi Knight. Master Larissa always has a certain calmness about her, whether in battle or negotiations. Though, personally, I think she's too serious."

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin. "Not everyone can afford to be as carefree as you, Anakin."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "This mission sounds simple enough. I'm curious as to why Master Yoda was so worried while mentioning our mission."

Yoda told them that Senator Bail Organa was attacked in his office. Thankfully, no one was injured, except the pride of the security guards for letting an intruder get past them undetected. Apparently Organa's support for a peaceful planet was opposing to some.

Years earlier a bounty hunter named Ren had been arrested for almost killing nine innocent civilians, and succeeding in killing a politician. She was sentenced to seven years in prison. While in prison she missed a shipment of smuggled goods she was supposed to take to an employer. Consequently, her employer was displeased, threatening to have her killed if she should show her face on his planet again. She had been unable to find a new employer, and now Ren was taking revenge against the person responsible for the security of Alderaan which led to her capture, and in her view, for a failed mission with nearly dire consequences. The Jedi's mission: to protect Senator Organa from any threats until Ren is captured.

"Some bounty hunters work as a group," Anakin said. "Perhaps Master Yoda is concerned the attacker could be more dangerous than our ordinary assassins."

Obi-Wan agreed with his young eighteen year old Padawan. He thought it was a possibility at lease, though he felt there was something the old Master did not and would not tell them.

Anakin's teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi is a very intelligent and wise Jedi himself. He was on a mission with his own master Qui-Gon Jinn when he first met Anakin. A Sith, which is a Force connected person who uses their power for selfish purposes rather than the good of mankind, stabbed Qui-Gon during combat, and after Obi-Wan destroyed the Sith he promised to train Anakin. He promised Qui-Gon this shortly before his mentor died. Obi-Wan trains Anakin as best he can, but Anakin has a mind of his own. Despite the lectures Obi-Wan continually has to give Anakin, his Padawan still struggles, but they remain close.

Now that Obi-Wan and Anakin had everything prepared, they were ready to leave. They would be traveling in a small freighter. While Anakin and Obi-Wan walked to the control station Anakin declared, "I call shotgun." Since he knew that most likely one of the Jedi Knights would be piloting.

"I hate to disappoint you, but that seat is taken," a sweet voice said.

Anakin turned to the co-pilot seat and met Kari for the first time in about a month. Of course, it was the first time in about a year that he had paid any attention to her.

_Wow_, Anakin thought. _She's not like I remembered_.

Kari had long honey-colored hair, which she always wore pulled back in a ponytail and gorgeous green eyes that reminded Anakin of emeralds. She wore cream-colored robes and Jedi tunic. He had never taken the time to notice the soft features on Kari's fair complexioned skin. Between her fair skin, shiny hair, and light Jedi clothing, she looked like an angel. Kari was tender, he knew, but he soon found admiration that such a kind creature could hold her own in battle. Kari was seventeen unlike Anakin, and she was slightly smaller and shorter than he was, though at 5'7'' she was tall for a young female. She didn't look very strong, despite her good posture, but looks can be deceiving. She still seemed to do an excessive amount of smiling, which Anakin now found, added to her cuteness, or was it beauty he saw reflected in her every look and move? He had remembered her to be a shy, rule-abiding Jedi like Larissa. But Kari was nothing like her Master. Larissa, the tall black haired and brown eyed, reserved Knight did not have Kari's radiant glow or grace. All at once Anakin realized that the shy and charitable girl he had always been slightly annoyed with for being so "perfect" was really a lively, friendly, and lovely Padawan.

"Hi, Master Kenobi. It's a pleasure to be working with you and Anakin." Kari smiled pleasantly.

"Likewise, and it's nice to see you again. Tell me, where is Larissa?" Obi-Wan said.

"She wanted to check everything before we left. I don't think Master Larissa approves of our transportation."

"That sounds like her, wanting everything to be as perfect as possible," Obi-Wan said. He then left to find Larissa and discuss their mission.

Obi-Wan was right about one thing: Larissa was a perfectionist. She didn't share her Padawan's quiet enthusiasm for everyone and everything, but she enjoyed people and creatures nonetheless, in her own way. If Anakin thought shy Kari was quiet, Larissa was even more so. She is the calmest Jedi to probably ever enter the Order, perhaps because of her quiet disposition. Larissa's primary strength is her soothing presence which can calm the wildest creature. Not only does she help others stay calm, but she stays calm in the most helpless situations, whether it's a ship hurdling down to the ground and she must pilot it (she is a descent pilot) or going undercover in a factory full of destroyers. Besides these skills, Larissa is very skilled with a lightsaber. She is muscled and very strong for a female human. Between her calmness and strength and Kari's optimism and agility, the two Jedi made an unbeatable team.

"You remembered my name?" Anakin asked Kari once Obi-Wan had left the room.

"Of course I remember you Anakin. We've taken lessons together plenty of times. I know you have never been the first to come talk to me, but I, on the other hand, had no trouble learning about the _Chosen One_ from our fellow classmates." Kari gave him a meaningful look. It was not condescending; she looked...happy, loving? He was not sure.

Anakin smiled in spite of himself. "According to my Master, you're a descent Jedi yourself. How about a duel sometime?" Anakin came closer to her and wore a mischievous grin on his face.

Kari stood as stiff as a board while he stared into her eyes. Looking at the ground she said, "Sure, sometime. Meanwhile, I'm going to ask if Master Larissa needs assistance."

As she turned to leave, Kari let out the breath she had held when Anakin stared at her. It was the way he had stared at her that made her as nervous as she felt. Did he notice? She certainly hoped not.

Anakin had to Force himself not to say or do something. One minute Kari was as open as anyone could be, and the next minute she looked as if she would rather be anywhere else in the world than here. She was a hard one to figure out.

As the door closed behind Kari, she was startled by Obi-Wan's appearance outside the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Obi-Wan apologized.

"Frighten. No, no. I'm fine. I guess I had so much I my mind and I certainly didn't expect to see anyone…" Kari's voice drifted off as she fought to compose herself. Obi-Wan was not the person to talk to about what was on her mind. "I'm just going to check on Larissa, Bye!" Kari called as she rushed past Obi-Wan.

"Well she is on her way here to the pilot…oh, forget it…" Obi-Wan called out but stopped as Kari rounded the corner to another hallway. It was obvious she was not listening. Obi-Wan was momentarily puzzled by her change. She had been so comfortable before he had left.

Larissa was still inspecting the freighter as she made her way towards the piloting room. As she rounded a corner she crashed into Kari. Her apprentice looked worried. "Kari, what's wrong?" Few things ever made Kari this jittery.

"Nothing," Kari answered quickly. _Well, nothing important, I hope_. "I just came to check whether you needed help or company."

Larissa gave Kari a short glance and said, "Sure, sweetheart. I've done enough inspecting. Now let's test your observation skills. What did you notice about our mission?"

"Are you two getting reacquainted?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin as he entered the room where his apprentice was sitting in.

"Yes, Master. Is this freighter in good condition? It looks old," Anakin noticed.

"I _have_ seen better, but I have also seen worse. It should be sufficient enough for a mission to Alderaan."

Then the door opened to reveal Larissa with a slight smile on her face alongside the content and still shy Kari. Anakin saw Kari look up to him, but she dropped her head the moment she saw him looking back.

"It is nice to see you again, Anakin," Larissa said as she and Kari entered.

"It is nice to see you too," Anakin replied. "I heard your last mission was a success."

"Oh, yes, but don't remind me. If it wasn't for Kari here I don't know what I would have done. We were undercover at this party when one of the announcers there called me up to sing karaoke. It was too late then to stay inconspicuous with a bright light shining on Kari and me. Luckily, he allowed her to take my place. The crowd loved her so much they thought she was a professional, no one suspecting her as a Jedi. We got the information we needed there and finished the mission without any troubles then."

Anakin looked in Kari's direction as Larissa praised her Padawan, but she did not look at him. She kept her eyes and smile focused on Larissa.

After reminiscing, Larissa came back to being serious.

"Obi-Wan, will you set the course for Alderaan? I think we can trust this freighter's autopilot," Larissa instructed.

"I'm on it." Obi-Wan began his task, and within seconds, he was finished. "Okay, I've set the quickest route to Alderaan."

Larissa then said, "Kari, why don't you and Anakin explore the freighter? You can get to know each other better." Before either Padawan could say a word, she added, "I need to talk with Obi-Wan alone."

"_Okay_," Kari and Anakin said simultaneously. They left the control room and walked to the area outside of it as the door closed behind them. There was a large window that allowed you to observe the vast, open space. So they decided to stay there.

(End Ch.1)


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Kari looked more at ease than she did earlier, but not as she had with Obi-Wan and Larissa in the room.

"Do you like missions?" Anakin asked Kari as they stared at empty space. Kari thought about it for a moment.

"Yes and no. I enjoy learning new skills and improving my old skills, helping people, and understanding Larissa more. It's just that sometimes Master Larissa can be…too protective. She is always very kind, and I love her very much, it's just she never lets me take the risk to help someone else-she does it herself. I think she if afraid I won't be able to handle anything too dangerous. It feels as if she treats me like I am still just a youngling. I don't want to seem unappreciative. Larissa is like a big sister to me. It's just…I need her to trust me enough to make my _own_ decisions."

"I know exactly how you feel. Obi-Wan's like a father to me, the only one I have ever known. He doesn't ever treat me like I am growing up though. I am growing stronger, quicker than anyone, yet he still trains me like an ordinary Padawan. It feels like he suppresses my powers. And it is so _frustrating_ at times."

Talking about themselves seemed to put Kari at ease once more. She acted like her usual self again.

"Adults forget what it was like to be our age, I believe. As Master Yoda would say, _Control your emotions you must. To the dark side, anger leads_." As Kari finished Anakin laughed even though Kari was serious.

"That was a good impression of Master Yoda," Anakin said.

"Thanks, but I was being serious, too. Never let the sun set on your anger because then it will more easily rise the next day."

Kari let that thought sink in before saying, "Anakin, I don't mean to pry, but I heard you had a mother until the age of ten. What was it like?" Anakin swallowed hard. Thinking of his mom alone on Tatooine was heart wrenching.

"It's a wonderful feeling to have a parent. You have someone to care for you, worry about you, and love you no matter what you do," Anakin said. He smiled remembering his mother. Then he noticed Kari had a single tear running down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Anakin asked. His voice was full of concern as he walked closer to Kari.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I remember my parents…how it felt to be loved unconditionally. Larissa is not like that. She is more of a protective older sister. I know she loves me; it's just not the same. I…" Kari began silently sobbing uncontrollably. Anakin wrapped his arms around Kari's thin shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. It wasn't until that moment that Anakin realized how slender and fragile she was compared with the other Jedi.

"It's okay. I know what it feels like to leave a parent behind." Anakin comforted her while he stroked her smooth hair. Anakin suddenly noticed his stomach felt like butterflies were fluttering about inside.

Kari did her best to control her voice. "I didn't leave them, they were taken from me. A bounty hunter killed them for our ship so she could escape from the police. She did it right before my eyes. I was lucky though, because Larissa was after the bounty hunter. We met and the rest is history," Kari explained as she struggled with her emotions. "I'm really sorry for crying. I can accept my parents' death…it's the _way_ they died that causes me to cry. I had never thought humans could be so, so…_cruel_. Even so, I still believe there is good in everyone. I refuse to believe otherwise…there are too many kind people in the galaxy."

Anakin thought Kari was being naïve, but he did not say so.

"Do you know who the bounty hunter was?" he asked.

Kari looked into his eyes. She saw such anger in them that it almost made her cry again, in fear of what suffering that anger might cause him. But when Anakin saw this, a tender look replaced the anger and he wiped her tears away.

Kari then answered, "Yes, the one we're after, Ren."

Kari began to tremble with helplessness in Anakin's arms, as she saw the surprise etched in his features. He said nothing, for just holding Kari brought comfort to her. It was more helpful than any words he could have said to her. As she rested, Kari felt Anakin's heartbeat faster until she slowly pulled herself away.

"I'm okay now," Kari said suddenly and then walked a few feet away from Anakin.

Puzzled, Anakin followed and thought he felt fear in Kari.

They stared out of the window into the immense space outside again. Kari had sat on the ledge of the window, turning sideways to gaze outside. Anakin had sat beside her and turned to face her direction. He waited before venturing to speak again.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Anakin eventually asked. He hoped to change the subject as soon as possible to something less painful for Kari. The hurt he saw in her eyes earlier made his own heart ache.

Kari steadied her voice and spoke. "Yes, I enjoy reading, helping people, and flying." She had turned her face from the window to him while speaking.

"No way! I _love_ to fly! I'm a better pilot than Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "Maybe we should a have a race one day. I enjoy competing, as long as I have formidable competition," Anakin finished with a wink.

Kari was smiling again. "I would like that, but I would love to just fly around and look at the scenery we pass even better." Now she was in control of her emotions once more. That graceful, serene look she normally wore reappeared as she talked of looking at the sky and the flowers. She began to watch the stars pass by outside the window again. "I also enjoy singing," Kari said absently.

She had Anakin's attention again. "Will you sing for me?" He stared at Kari, and as she turned her head to gaze into his eyes she saw the softened expression on his face that he wore while comforting her. It made her nervous.

"Well, I, um…okay," she finally said quietly and softly.

Kari sang a song from the lyrics to one of her favorite poems about having faith and loving others before yourself. She had written the music to the words herself in her room back at the Temple. By the time she finished the song, Anakin was mesmerized. Kari's sweet voice sounded even sweeter when she sang, and she sang the melodies with an almost ethereal grace.

"That was…so beautiful," Anakin said. He was about to say Kari was beautiful too, but she spoke first.

"You know Anakin, I think Master Yoda asked Larissa and me to come on this mission to help me overcome the pain of how I lost my parents," Kari said thoughtfully. "I wonder why you and Obi-Wan came along too; especially since you were on a mission not too long ago." She finished.

Anakin paused to think about it for a minute. It was hard to think about anything besides the Jedi beside him at the moment. She was playing him like a harp. Finally he said, "I guess we're here for back up. You never know when something could go wrong." He remembered Yoda's warning and got a sick feeling in his stomach thinking that it might be Kari the pain was meant for.

Kari suddenly inhaled sharply, as if afraid. She was looking around.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"My stone, it's…oh thank goodness." Kari bent down to pick up a small stone on the floor by her feet.

"No offense Kari, but what is so important about a stone?" Anakin asked.

"My mother gave this to me," Kari explained as she showed Anakin the stone. "Do you see the hole through it at the top? She gave it to me when I was first born as a necklace. It was a bit large then, so I just carry it around in my robes. On my fifth birthday she told me why it was so important to her. You see she always believed in peace, which is why she named my Kari. My name means "pure of heart". She found this stone on a sea shore with an engraved symbol. It's the Wookiee symbol for love. It filled her with joy to find the stone. She told me no matter if I am lonely or sad to hold the stone to my heart. And when I do, I remember the love my parents gave me, the games we played, their smiles…" Kari smiled an innocent smile.

"That sounds wonderful, Kari. I'm glad we're going on this mission together," Anakin said.

Kari looked up at Anakin as she smiled a single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. Anakin wiped it off gently as she said, "Me, too. Let's promise to be best friends forever. I have never told anyone besides Larissa my feelings. I normally keep them bottled up inside." Kari looked thoughtful.

Anakin suddenly regretted for the first time that he would be _only_ Kari's friend. Nevertheless he said, "I could always use another friend."

They smiled again. _I think I am going to enjoy this mission_, Anakin thought.

"You're a great person, Anakin. Maybe you and Obi-Wan are here for emotional support," Kari suggested.

"It's possible. Since we have such a long flight, how about that practice duel?" Anakin grinned.

"You're on!" Kari accepted.

(End Ch.2)


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Both Anakin and Kari stretched and warmed up.

_This should be interesting_, Anakin thought as he and Kari faced each other.

"Do you promise not to hold back just because we're friends?" Kari asked.

"I promise if you do," Anakin replied.

"Agreed." And then the practice duel commenced.

Anakin used his strength and vigor for his battle techniques. Kari blocked and dodged his fierce attacks. She let her opponent tire and then went all out. A good strategy since her specialty was healing, not fighting. Unfortunately, she had never met anyone like Anakin Skywalker before. The more she blocked, the harder he hit. At least it felt hard to Kari, though in truth, Anakin was actually holding back. Why? He wasn't sure.

They spun, jumped, and flipped back and forth. All the while, dodging attacks, planning strategies, and staying connected to the Force. Then their lightsabers met. They were face to face, fighting to overpower the other. Anakin was stronger though, and Kari knew this. So she used the Force to push Anakin gently away and somersaulted backwards.

"Not bad, Ani," Kari said.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Anakin smirked.

"You can call me Kitty; all my friends do. They-" Kari broke off long enough to dodge, "Nicknamed me Kitty since Kittreise is such a mouthful. And also because I'm as agile as a feline," Kari finished.

"So I've noticed," Anakin said as he missed another strike.

Anakin tried to trip Kari, but she flipped over his head and landed behind him. As she slashed out, he swung his blade behind him to block, then twirled their lightsabers to one side, and turned to face her. They began to strike more often for a time, each striking and parrying like professional swordsmen.

Since this wasn't her style, Kari grew tired quickly. She lessened the frequency of her attacks and gradually fell back into her defensive style. As she grew fatigued with time, Kari relied more on the Force than herself. She felt it flow through her and around her. She felt it in Anakin, in the space outside…it was everywhere and everything. She let herself be a part of it and found Anakin's attacks less difficult of avoid.

Anakin was fighting with everything he had now, being as tired as Kari. He had sweat on his forehead, as did Kari he noticed, but he still could not overpower her. Try as he might, Anakin was forced to stop striking as hard and try a different approach.

When Kari somersaulted backwards, he waited until she landed to ram into her shoulder. He felt regret when he saw how easily she was thrown from the impact.

Kari skidded across the floor, lightsaber still held up in defense. Anakin, knowing she was okay, came running at her to strike.

Anakin noticed his opponent not moving a muscle. Kari waited until he was right on top of her. She had been gaining the power needed to give her uppercut the same momentum she used to leap high into the air. Instead of using her hands for the uppercut, she struck Anakin's blade with her own, knocking his out of his hand and him off his feet as she soared high into the air.

Anakin immediately called on the Force to retrieve his lightsaber so that when Kari landed on her feet with perfect grace, he was ready and waiting for her. They continued this practice for the next few minutes, both gaining and losing ground at unpredictable intervals. Then they decided to take a break.

"Wow! You're so much stronger and talented than the rumors I heard, Anakin. I have seldom lost a duel, but if we would have continued I think you would have been victorious," Kari said as she relaxed. The duel had taken more out of her than she would admit. She calmed herself and allowed the Force to refresh her.

"You are one of the toughest opponents I have ever faced. I think you would have beaten me hands down," Anakin said impressed. They both sat down on a small bench.

There was a short pause, neither of them knowing what to say. "Alderaan is where I lived. With my parents, I mean," Kari said as Anakin looked up, puzzled. "It's such a beautiful planet, with wonderful people, and…_everything_ is wonderful. I never would have thought my parents could be murdered…Anakin, you never mentioned your homeworld."

Anakin felt very comfortable talking to Kari about his feelings, since she was so open and trusting to him. "I lived on Tatooine with my mother. We were slaves. Until Master Qui-Gon Jinn won me my freedom. He was killed by a Sith, so his apprentice Obi-Wan took me on as an apprentice."

Kari digested this. "You've had a tough life too. I remember Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He was incredible, always knowing what to say or do and never refusing to help another helpless being," Anakin was glad to hear Kari's admiration since he held Qui-Gon in high respects too.

"Kitty?" Anakin asked.

"Yes?" she replied, pleased that Anakin used her nickname.

"Do you ever feel…afraid?"

Kari paused before answering. "Honestly, I am afraid now. I'm afraid to confront Ren. I know a Jedi should not, and I have a duty as a Jedi, but she is such a _heartless_ criminal. When the time comes that we face her, I don't know what I will do."

Anakin put his hand on Kari's to help calm her and ease her pain.

Kari felt a warm fuzzy feeling throughout her body as he did this. Then he pulled his hand back. Kitty fought hard to keep from blushing.

"I hope I will know what to do. There are times when I feel lost. I just want to become a great Jedi, you know?" Anakin asked.

"I think you can do anything if you really try," Kari said. Kari's faith in him made Anakin feel more affection for her.

"I feel afraid to lose people," Anakin began. Kari listened with attention. "Master Yoda says it is a celebration when people become one with the Force, but I can't help feeling sad. I wish things never had to change."

Kari put her arm across his back. He felt a little better. "Nothing ever stays the same because change is inevitable. Sometimes it may be bad, but change can be _great_ too."

Kari removed her arm and smiled. "I mean, what would flowers be like in the spring if they did not change from the way they looked in the winter? How would anyone get to see a sunset if the sun remained in the sky all the time?"

Anakin couldn't help but feel better listening to Kari's sweet, soothing voice talking about the beauty of nature.

"Besides, if it wasn't for the changes in our lives, we would not have come to the temple or be training to become Jedi. And then we probably would never have met." Kari smiled.

Anakin smiled back. "I guess there really are good changes then."

That tender look returned in Anakin's eyes and Kari decided that she really had to keep her personal feelings out of this mission. Suddenly she was afraid for herself…something that never happened. What if she allowed herself to break the Jedi Code?

When Larissa walked in she noticed something different about Kari. What was it?

"We will begin landing in an Alderaan port in five minutes. So be prepared to exit soon." Larissa stepped further inside the room to inspect the Padawans. Kari was definitely not herself. Anakin looked very happy, but Larissa did not know him too well.

"Okay, Master," Kari replied rather quickly-too quickly, as if she were eager to leave the room. Then she and Anakin followed Larissa back to the control room.

Anakin walked up beside Obi-Wan. "Remember Anakin, when we land be cautious. Use your instincts to alert you if danger lurks near," Obi-Wan advised his young apprentice.

"I know," Anakin murmured.

Then he glanced at Kari and thought about everything they had discussed. "Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Thank you…for being a mentor, a friend, and for caring about me."

Obi-Wan was very touched by Anakin's sudden gratefulness. "What kind of a mentor would I be if I didn't care about you?" Obi-Wan smiled.

Without him realizing it, Kari had heard Anakin's touching words and felt proud of him because of it.

Anakin had only gotten to truly _know_ Kari a few minutes ago, and already his life seemed a little better, more pleasant, making him feel better about himself.

(End Ch.3)


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

The group of Jedi made their way to the landing pad on Alderaan. Waiting for them was none other than Bail Organa himself, surrounded by a half dozen of guards.

"There is the Senator," Larissa stated.

"Good. Let's get this mission started," Anakin said eagerly. Obi-Wan landed the freighter, and then everyone exited to meet Senator Organa.

"Hello there my friends," Senator Organa addressed the Jedi. He was dressed in modest a modest blue robe that reached his feet. It was a deep blue, with lighter blue shades in some places and a white collar. This simple dress made him very impressive with his eyes and tall stature.

"And how are you today, Senator?" Obi-Wan inquired. He was already searching around, not with his eyes but through the Force, trying to detect any danger. There did not appear to be anything unusual.

"Well I have had no attacks so far. With that in consideration, I must say I'm fine." He looked around at the four Jedi until his eyes fell upon Kari. She looked oddly familiar, but he could not decide if he was right or not. So he just returned her friendly smile with one of his own.

Anakin looked around Alderaan. Everything was just as Kari had described it-wonderful. There were trees, beautiful assortments of plants in the grassy areas that were spread in random places, a beautiful lake that extended as far as Anakin could see, many buildings, and crowded streets with ordinary people going about their busy lives. Anakin guessed he was in an urban area of Alderaan. All the people here seemed friendly.

"_Everything is not always what it seems_,_"_ he heard a part of himself say. As much as he hated to admit it, that part of him was right. If Anakin allowed himself to believe all these people were average, the Senator could be in danger because of his trustfulness. Still, he saw no signs of aggression anywhere. When he looked down beside his shoulder, Kari seemed as unconcerned as ever. He decided not to let himself worry either, at least not until the Masters said to be wary.

_Wait_. He sensed something, or someone. Apparently, Obi-Wan and Larissa did too. Now they were all looking around.

"Is there something wrong?" Bail asked.

"I feel a disturbance in the Force. There!" Obi-Wan looked in the air only to see a bounty hunter. He or she was wearing Mandalorian armor, a helmet concealing their identity, and wore a jet pack enabling him or her to fly. Just as Obi-Wan uttered his words, the figure threw something onto the ground in front of them creating a smoke screen. The Jedi ran through it, but they were too late. The figure vanished.

"I think we should go indoors," Larissa proposed.

"Yes, I think that would be safest," Bail agreed, trying not to choke from the fumes of that smoke screen.

The four Jedi and Bail Organa were led by Bail's security guards into a small complex called Alderaan International. It was similar to an informational building for tourists or newcomers. The building was a fairly small two-story building, but it had specially crafted walls to withstand most lasers and the security systems were first-class. Today it was closed, but being a Senator, Bail had specifically asked for use of the building because of his assassination attempts.

"Do you think that bounty hunter could possibly be Ren?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure. The sun was glaring in my eyes at the time. It was difficult to distinguish if it was male or female," Bail said.

"I think the bounty hunter was a male," Anakin said. Anakin had good perception and instincts about people and their feelings.

Kari, who also was highly attuned to other life forms, agreed with Anakin to herself. Her connection to other life forms was what made her so good at healing. She considered living at the Temple as a Jedi Healer once she became a Knight. _If_ she became a Knight she was so skilled in that field.

"If you're correct Padawan, then Ren may have help as we suspect," Obi-Wan said. They all grew quiet for a few minutes, lost in thought.

"I wish I knew how many bounty hunters we are dealing with exactly," Larissa said.

"Only time will tell," Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan and Larissa were discussing the security measures that needed to be taken. Bail Organa's guards told them security cameras were everywhere and the building's security was top of the line. With the added guards and Jedi, everyone was convinced Senator Organa would be safe, untouchable.

"I think we should walk around the town a bit. Maybe we'll meet our mysterious assassin or assassins," Larissa suggested.

"And what of our Padawans? Do you expect them to protect Senator Organa alone?" Obi-Wan asked.

Larissa turned to Obi-Wan with raised eyebrows. "Yes, I most certainly do. I have complete faith in Kari. Though I haven't known Anakin personally for very long, he seems capable of handling any situation with ease. You do trust your Padawan, don't you Obi-Wan?" Larissa said.

"Of course I trust Anakin. I trust him with my very life," Obi-Wan assured her.

"Then it is agreed," Larissa said.

It wasn't that Obi-Wan didn't trust Anakin. He just worried about his young Padawan. Anakin was different from ordinary Padawans. He was more powerful and attuned to the Force. All the Masters knew it; however, Anakin also knew it. And that was the problem, or one of them at lease. Anakin felt like he deserved to be trained quicker. And he probably would, but Anakin's main problem was that he was not emotionally prepared. The Masters sensed he was full of fear. He needed to mature and control his emotions.

The Knights had to dress in disguises so no one would recognize them as Jedi. Obi-Wan and Larissa were now ready, dressed in their traveler's clothes.

Larissa consulted Senator Organa of her and Obi-Wan's decision. He and the two Padawans would stay in the building at all times until Obi-Wan and Larissa returned. They expected to return later that evening. If anything happened, they would call the Padawans, and if anything happened while they were gone, the Padawans would contact them.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan talked to Anakin and Kari about their assignment.

"Now be very careful. We don't know if the bounty hunter knows of this location," Obi-Wan warned.

"Or bounty_ hunters_," Kari added.

"Right, Kitty. It could very well be more than one person involved in this assassination attempt. Remember to call either Larissa or myself if anything goes wrong," Obi-Wan finished. The two Padawans assured Obi-Wan they would, and then he and Larissa turned to leave and begin the investigation.

Before they exited, Anakin called out, "Master!"

Obi-Wan and Larissa turned. "Yes?"

"May the Force be with you."

"And also with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

Kari and Larissa gave each other a loving smile to communicate their own thoughts. Then the Jedi Knights were outside, searching.

(End Ch.4)


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

Bail Organa turned to the Padawans and knew for sure that he was right about Kari.

"I remember you now," he told her. "Your parents, they helped govern our planet. James and Elizabeth, I could never forget them."

Kari shared his happy thoughts of her parents.

He was interrupted by one of the guards. "Excuse me," he said politely as he left to one of the main office on that first floor.

"Kari, how did Obi-Wan know your nickname is Kitty?" Anakin asked while they waited.

"I told you, all my best friends know. I've met Master Kenobi plenty of times, so he knows me well. In fact, he helped me with my training techniques a time or two. I tell all my friends to call me Kitty if they want. After all Kittreise does sound…different." Kitty told Anakin matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well _Kitty_, I think one of us should guard the entrance to this place while the other guards Senator Organa's room," Anakin said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll guard Bail's room, and you can guard the entrance."

Anakin replied, "Don't you think you should be a little more professional than addressing a senator by their first name?"

Kari grinned. "This coming from the Padawan who addresses his mentor by his first name?" She laughed jokingly, and Anakin thought it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, next to her singing.

"That was different. I've known Obi-Wan for a long time, and besides he's more like my father than my teacher," Anakin half-heartedly defended himself while enjoying Kari' teasing.

Kari continued, "_Sure_. Well it happens that I know Bail personally. Like he was saying earlier, he and my family were close friends. My parents helped him keep Alderaan as the peaceful planet you see today. Minus the bounty hunter Ren and her possible accomplices, that is."

Anakin was surprised shy little Kari knew so many people. He then said, "I'm beginning to wonder if there is anyone you don't know Kitty. Let's get to our stations…and hope the Masters come back soon." He said desperately. Kari laughed at his expression. They both left to their positions.

Obi-Wan and Larissa were having no luck whatsoever in locating anyone who either looked or sensed threatening. They had already been searching for hours without a single sign of disturbance anywhere.

"Maybe we should split up. I could cover the east side while you search the west. Then we can meet up here in two hours and return to the building." Larissa suggested.

"Hmm. I guess we would scan the area quicker," Obi-Wan decided. He didn't like leaving the Padawans alone, especially not with the warning Master Yoda had given him and Anakin before the mission. "_This mission, sense pain because of it I do. Be focused you must to not let happen this terrible grief_._"_

Obi-Wan had to stay focused on finding the bounty hunter before anything happened. Obi-Wan and Larissa separated and continued their search.

Everything looked the same no matter where they went. Tall buildings, busy people, transports, and friendliness filled the entire area. Larissa searched everywhere, from dark allies to crowded streets, being as inconspicuous as possible in her disguise traveler's tunic, and then decided to meet up with Obi-Wan.

He wasn't finding or sensing anything unusual either. After completing his search, Obi-Wan returned to the rendezvous point he and Larissa had planned. Larissa had waited three minutes until Obi-Wan showed up.

"Judging from your expression, I'm guessing you had no luck either," Obi-Wan said.

"None. This bounty hunter is very good at hiding. We will just have to devise a plan to capture her whenever she finally chooses to reveal herself to us. Then we can turn her over to the authorities and return to the Temple." Larissa and Obi-Wan made their way to Alderaan International.

Bail was happy to see Kari come inside the office he was to stay in. It was nice to see a familiar face, and she had grown so much!

"Kari, I can't believe how much you've grown. I only recognized you because you look so much like your mom. I'm sorry…I…" Bail stammered.

"It's alright, really. I _am_ getting better about talking of my parents. And I take that as a compliment," Kari assured him.

"It _is_ wonderful to see you again, even if it isn't under the best of circumstances, but I hope this mission will not be too difficult for you to handle," said Bail in sincere sympathy.

"Oh, no. I think…no, I know I can successfully complete this mission without any problems. I have you and the Jedi to help me. And with my friends, I can do anything."

That was enough to convince Bail. "Your parents would be so proud of you," he said.

"Thank you. I was named after my mom, I'm not sure if you remember. Kari Elizabeth Kittreise, I see my parents' faces sometimes. I don't remember them that well, but what I do remember is that we had an abundant amount of love among us no matter what," she said.

"I remember. Those two were great politicians, but even better parents."

Anakin was bored out of his wits. _How much longer will I have to wait?_ he thought. _Why did I tell Kitty we should guard separate areas? At least earlier I had her to talk to. Now I have nothing to do _and_ nobody to talk to._

He sighed. _Sometimes being a Jedi is not very easy_-_especially when patience is not your highest virtue. At least Obi-Wan and Larissa should be here_-_BOOM! _Anakin jerked his head around and saw that a bomb had blown up Senator Organa's room.

"Senator Organa! Kari! Can you hear me?" _How could I let this happen? Why hadn't I sensed anything!?_

"Anakin! We're over here!" Kari shouted. "We heard one of the guards mention a ground floor with an emergency exit. We were going to check whether the underground entrance had been locked, but when we got there the door was destroyed. We were rushing back upstairs right when the bomb exploded."

Anakin barely listened as Kari explained. All that mattered was that she and Senator Organa were alive. He couldn't live with himself if he had let her get hurt.

Senator Organa coughed. "Smoke," he said. They looked around them at the building. It was now on fire!

"We have to leave!" Bail thought for a second. "I doubt Ren would attack again, at least not if we were able to avoid her detection. She probably thinks we're dead already."

Kari thought about her assignment and said, "But the masters wanted us to stay here. Shouldn't we call them first?" She looked at Anakin.

"Kari, there are exceptions for rules. And this is one of those times. I'm sure they'd understand we didn't have time. We can call them after we find shelter. Don't forget, our main objective is to keep Senator Organa safe from harm."

Kari was impressed by his answer. She thought,_ I have to make Bail my first priority too. _ The trio exited from the back, even though it was closest to the fire. They hoped the smoke would provide some cover for them. They raced through the city and decided to rest in a small restaurant. There were few beings in the small place, so Kari, Senator Organa, and Anakin sat at the back and ordered drinks.

"Thank you," Organa said as the drinks were brought. The alien waitress nodded and left.

"Uh-oh! Anakin, my comlink is gone! I must have dropped it when we were running. Now we're in trouble," Kari exclaimed.

"No we're not. Don't worry, I still have…" Anakin paused. "Uh… Kari…I must have dropped mine too. Okay, _now_ we're in trouble."

Things were not looking good. Ren had attacked without either Padawan sensing her, the Masters were gone, and now Anakin and Kari were unable to contact them.

Anakin started thinking that Kari's idea to contact the Masters earlier was a great plan at this particular moment. _Some mission this is turning out to be._

The Padawan's anxiety was clearly visible, so Bail took hold of the situation.

"Everything will be fine if we can get transportation," Bail said. "I know of a secluded area outside of town."

Anakin and Kari nodded.

"Aren't we supposed to be reassuring you?" Kari laughed. They all took a short moment to laugh, thinking there would not be many opportunities to do so in the future.

Bail and the Jedi left the restaurant and boarded a small air taxi that drove them. The group was now feeling better, with a short rest and the drinks they had at the restaurant. They were silent during the ride, each focused on their thoughts. The transport stopped. Anakin and Kari looked at Bail. Surely they had not arrived already? The droid driver opened the door to inform them that he could only take them half-way to their destination and refused to go any further. He said it was too far from the city.

It took all Anakin's strength not to turn the droid into scrap metal right then and there, but he knew Kari would greatly disapprove. What good could it do him anyway? Instead he released his frustration in words, directed at no one.

"Great! Isn't this wonderful? Now all we have to do is try not to be killed," Anakin said sarcastically as the air taxi left them stranded.

Bail placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. A gesture that said, "We will make it somehow." He began walking along the road. In about ten miles, they would hopefully find his friend's house. Ten miles was a long way on foot. They had to have faith that Ren would not find them.

Kari focused on detecting anything unusual. She was so preoccupied with hiding her feelings, though, that she was not quite sure how accurate she truly was.

(End Ch.5)


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

Bail Organa's security guard Ganniz boarded a small space craft. He was an aquatic alien species with blue skin, gills, a large head, and otherwise human characteristics. He and the other guards had been inside of the office with Bail and Kari. What they didn't know was that he had secretly placed a bomb in the room and snuck outside through the underground entrance. Something about his species made their intentions unreadable by the Jedi. No one suspected a loyal guard to turn traitor, but that is exactly what he did. Now he was ready to collect his reward.

"Did you get the Senator?" Ren asked as Ganniz boarded her spacecraft. She was sitting in the piloting chair of her ship, viewing a monitor in front of her. When Ganniz entered, she swiveled her chair around to face him, with piercing dark brown eyes that were almost black.

"Yes, I saw the explosion myself. No one suspected a thing, not even the Jedi," Ganniz told her proudly.

"Oh really?" came a third voice. The voice sent chills down Ganniz's spine. "Then why were there only security guard bodies recovered from the building?"

Ganniz turned to face the voice. He was a bounty hunter with Mandalorian armor and many, many weapons.

"Ganniz, I would like you to meet my assistant, Jango Fett. Because of your incompetence, we have to relocate the senator," Ren said. Before Ganniz could stutter one single word, Ren fired and he dropped to the floor.

"Can you find him?" Ren asked sharply.

"Sure. But this will cost you extra," came the reply.

She nodded. Ren didn't care about money at the moment. Though it was one of the reasons she was after Senator Organa. The main reason was revenge. She had to endure seven years of prison, lost profits from her missed shipment, and then there the sentence of her very disgusting employer.

Her employer was a notorious hut named Jabba. He placed an arrest for Ren if she was caught on Tatooine, where he resided, to be executed as soon as possible. Not to mention she lost business by not working for Jabba anymore, and her failure made her an unlikely candidate to be hired for any work. Who, in their right mind would hire a bounty hunter with a reputation of failure? _No one_, Ren thought.

"Obi-Wan, I fear something has gone terribly wrong." Larissa said.

"I sense something too. I am going to contact Anakin," Obi-Wan said. He grabbed his comlink. There was no signal. Larissa saw the surprise on Obi-Wan's face.

"No response," Obi-Wan said, though Larissa had already guessed.

"That can't be good," Larissa muttered. They increased their pace. About a mile away they could smell ash and smoke. Then they reached the complex. The view was horrific for them. Nearly the entire building had burned to the ground. The Jedi Knights knew their Padawans were nowhere around the building. They would sense it. But why hadn't their Padawans contacted them?

Obi-Wan and Larissa inspected what was left of the building, and discovered from pedestrians that a bomb had gone off from the inside.

"It had to have been an inside job then," Obi-Wan said to Larissa once they were by themselves again.

"The security guards," they said simultaneously.

"Why didn't I suspect that before?" Larissa wondered aloud.

"Do not blame yourself. After all Master Yoda's warnings, I should have been more aware," Obi-Wan said. Then he checked himself. Jedi do not have regrets. They make mistakes just like all beings do, but then they move forward, not dwell on the past. "We had better start looking for our Padawans. There is nothing we can do here."

Larissa agreed. They removed their traveler's tunics from their Jedi tunics and replaced their robes around them. If the bounty hunter knew where Bail was, camouflage was not nearly as important as speed. And as Jedi, they were more likely to find cooperative help than as common tourist travelers.

"We will find them somehow. I wonder if any of the security guards are with them. Surely not all of the guards could betray the senator. Maybe we can contact one of the guards," Obi-Wan thought.

"No. The rescue team said all the guards except one were in the building according to the number we counted earlier. I'm guessing the survival is our traitor," Larissa said solemnly.

All of a sudden both Obi-Wan and Larissa felt a trimmer in the Force. They began to look around themselves. That's when Obi-Wan remembered their arrival to Alderaan. He searched the sky, and sure enough, he found the bounty hunter.

"There he-she-it is," Obi-Wan shouted to Larissa. The figure was flying east, so the Jedi followed on foot. Whoever it was had started descending. The Jedi would be there waiting.

The bounty hunter landed near some rental aircrafts, took one, and flew. Larissa paid close attention to the figures build as _he_ jumped into the speeder. Obi-Wan and Larissa quickly jumped into one, apologized to the owner, and gave chase to the bounty hunter. Larissa was piloting while Obi-Wan kept watch for the bounty hunter.

"There. It's to our right," Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan pointed to the criminal.

"You mean _he_," Larissa corrected.

"He? How do you know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I sensed it while he stole a speeder. He must be helping Ren,"

"Good job." Then Obi-Wan thought, _where is Ren_? "If he's here, I hope Ren isn't after the Padawans," Obi-Wan said.

_Be careful Anakin_, Obi-Wan thought as they followed the bounty hunter.

Ren sent out her best search droids to fly around the city and locate Senator Organa.

_With eight droids and Jango Fett searching_, she thought. _It won't be long now_.

Ren smirked and waited in her ship, examining the images her droids sent while scanning the city. The droids were constructed by her own hands. She trusted they would locate the senator. It was Fett she did not trust. Being a bounty hunter herself, she knew how looking out for yourself was the main priority. She had never intended to have help, until her first attempt to kill the senator failed. Even though she hired that fool Ganniz, she still felt she would need additional help. The last thing Ren wanted was a repeat of her last visit to this planet, when she was imprisoned.

Ren had never liked Alderaan. Her previous expedition was only her second journey to Alderaan. The first time she killed a politician who angered Jabba and was seen by police. So she attempted to bomb a cluster of nine pedestrians. Unfortunately, a Jedi had been there finishing a previous mission. So she ran from them, stole a family's aircraft, and flew away. She had killed the parents who owned the aircraft, but she spared their child. Why? She didn't actually know. Maybe she still had feelings deep down inside. Maybe she was more than a heartless bounty hunter who was paid to kill people. Or maybe she just didn't discern the child as a possible threat.

_I wonder where that kid is now_, Ren pondered in her aircraft. She remembered being orphaned by own parents. Is that why she let the kid live? Seeing the girl all alone made Ren think of herself as a girl. Being by herself is what made Ren become a bounty hunter. Having no one to care for her at the age of ten, she had lived on the streets. It was a rough life, but if toughened her. When she thought about it some more, she did not actually enjoy her profession. It was just a job, as she would say; just a way to make her living in the universe. No one had cared for her as a child, so why bother caring for them? That was her attitude now that she had grown bitter with age.

_I wonder what that kid is doing right now. She would be a teenager probably_, Ren thought. But why did she care about the kid? If she hadn't used the girl's aircraft she would have been captured without a fight. And the parents would not exactly hand it over_. This is ridiculous. I'm thinking about all of these things, and they are nonsense. Absolute nonsense and totally unimportant. If anything, I did the kid a favor by toughening her and helping her see how cruel this universe can be._

A voice inside her said, _"__Keep telling yourself that_._"_

"Of all the lousy times for a conscience to kick in," Ren said aloud. "I do not care about the kid! I have NO regrets whatsoever,"

_Beep. Beep. Beep__. _

"Huh?" Ren turned to her view screen_. _

"So, one of my droids has found the Senator."

Ren mapped the coordinates; then turned back to her view screen. This worked out perfectly. Thanks to her droids, she would not have to rely so much on Fett. After all this was said and done, she was not sure what she would do. She should still have enough currency to get by once Fett had his pay, but she would have to do something to earn more. She shook her head.

"I can worry about that later." She turned her head back to the monitor screen.

_It looks like those two young Jedi are with him._ Ren stared harder_. Can it be? Is that the little girl I spared? _She looked at the girl's image running. The girl looked so much like the lady she had killed. _No, that's absurd. There are plenty girls with her hair and skin color…and features…surely…it can't be. I should not think of this any longer. I've got business to attend to_.

With that, Ren lifted off and flew toward her next destination-Senator Organa. "Get ready, Organa, because here I come!" The door to her aircraft locked securely, she checked to make sure everything was functioning properly, and then she was in the air.

(End Ch.6)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

"He's going through the tunnel," Larissa said. Even though it was marked "one-way" she followed and dodged.

"Thank goodness for Jedi reflexes," Larissa flashed a grin at Obi-Wan. He smiled with a nod and gave her a look that said, _Please keep your eyes ahead of you_. They exited the tunnel and continued the chase.

Obi-Wan trusted Larissa's piloting skills, but he had still held his breath every time another vehicle had come within a centimeter of them.

_Oh, I hate flying_, he thought.

Kari stopped walking and Anakin ran into her, causing Bail to run into Anakin.

"Sorry," Kari apologized. "I sense something or someone is following us. Keep your eyes straight ahead you two, but Anakin, will you try to sense if I am correct?"

"Absolutely," he said. There was something wrong. He felt like they were being watched. And he thought he sensed what it was.

Anakin yawned loudly and stretched his arms. "I think I will just take a rest by these trees," he indicated a small group of trees on the opposite side of the road.

Kari and Bail looked at each other. "Do you really think this is the best to take a nap?" Bail asked, clearly shocked at Anakin's leisurely manner.

Kari thought she understood when she saw the glint in Anakin's eyes, so she played along.

"No time like the present," she said, joining in with a small yawn.

Anakin was already reaching the trees, when-BZZZZZZ! The sound of metal being seared through with Anakin's lightsaber was heard.

"Gotcha!" He turned triumphantly around to Kari and Bail. "Problem solved."

Bail stood smiling proudly at Anakin and Kari grinned while she shook her head back and forth.

_He has his moments_, she thought, though she would not admit aloud. _Why boost his ego any more than it already is?_

They had only traveled about four and half miles. There was much ground to cover. All three of them suspected where the droid spying on them had come from (Ren). For all any of them knew, she could have more coming to take its place. With over five miles to walk, Ren would surely find them before they found shelter. They had to do something.

Anakin could not take another step. "We have to do something! You know as well as I do that we'll never make it on foot."

Kari gave a look that resembled a glare. They were supposed to be reassuring Bail, not telling him the situation was hopeless. If they gave up, it would be.

"I've been thinking about that myself," Senator Organa said. "In about a quarter of a mile there is a place that allows you to sled down this hilltop to the houses along the shoreline below on windsails. It's like an adventure tour for tourists in the area. I saw the brochure back at Alderran International. If we can make it there we would save an enormous amount of time, bypassing all the long roads and all the many houses that come before my friend's, which is the shelter I mentioned. You see, his home is near the delivery site for the windsails below this hilltop. I'm only estimating, but I would guess we could make it there in twelve minutes if we hurry."

"Great!" Kari said.

"This sounds like it could be fun," Anakin agreed.

Kari turned to Bail and said, "I know it will be difficult in your attire, but we could save more time if we ran."

"I suppose it would," he answered.

The three of them sprinted towards the windsail business.

As they ran, Bail could not help but think, _What would the other Senators think if they heard of this? Running, sledding_…he grinned picturing the senators eyes goggling at his adventures.

"Watch out!" Obi-Wan yelled at Larissa.

The bounty hunter was leading them through the city instead of the air. Larissa was coming far too close to buildings for Obi-Wan's comfort.

"Will you calm down? I know what I'm doing," Larissa scolded.

"Just try to be more careful," he said. Right now he felt like he was on a wild bantha chase, and losing.

Larissa's dexterity highly paid off as the bounty hunter lead her near pedestrians running wild, skyscrapers in clusters, or under and around bridges. She thought they might have gained about a meter of distance since the chase began, but it would take more than that to catch this bounty hunter.

Obi-Wan watched as her expression turned to a motionless. He tried to feel the Force around himself. _Help us._

"We should be almost there," Bail called out to the Jedi beside him and in front of him. Senator Organa had not run since he was a child. Kari kept pace with him though. Anakin ran slightly ahead of them.

"All right! So what exactly is a windsled, and how does it work?" Anakin asked excitedly. Anything dealing with adventures and he was all for it.

"Well there is a metal board you stand on, with a motor in the back which speeds you forward and also controls how high you fly. Attached on the side is the sail, which you hold onto, and which can help you accelerate depending on the speed and direction of the wind. The motor controls are near the foot pads. It sounded simple in the brochure."

Anakin could see a building up ahead. There was a sign above it with the picture of a vehicle exactly as Bail had described it.

The three ran into the building. Bail composed himself before paying for three windsails.

While they were waiting for their turns, Anakin walked closer to Kari.

"How about that race?" he said.

Kari raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "How can you possibly think of racing in a time like this? We have to find shelter as quickly as possible"

"Exactly," Anakin interrupted. "So what better incentive to hurry than racing?"

"Running for your life," Kari suggested nonchalantly.

Anakin grabbed her hand. "No harm will come from it. I'm sure Senator Organa will keep up. We will all be riding the same vehicle."

Kari agreed more so Anakin would let go of her hand than because she believed.

"Next!" the person from the business called. He told them where to hold onto, where to place their feet, how hard to press the acceleration buttons for a certain speed or altitude.

Anakin told Bail to hurry as quickly as possible. He counted to three, and they were off!

Jango Fett was tired of these Jedi interferences. He could probably get a more profitable job from someone else with less trouble than this.

Ironically, Jabba contacted him or rather Jabba's assistant contacted him at that moment and offered a job. Fett would receive over triple the pay he would be earning now. It was a wise investment considering the mess he was getting into here. The catch was that he would have to leave immediately from Alderaan to accomplish the mission.

Fett agreed and ended the transmission. He then decided how best to get off-planet. Once decided, he led the Jedi on a dexterous path to his ship-Slave l. He flew onto the landing pad beside Slave 1 and jumped out of the speeder. Fett arrived with barely enough time to reach his ship. The Jedi were now behind him, lightsabers activated.

"Stop right there!" Larissa shouted.

"Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be protecting Senator Organa and your Jedi students?" Fett asked.

"Where are they?" Obi-Wan shouted.

"I never found out thanks to you. But I'm abandoning this mission for a new one. If you want the real culprit behind all this, look a few feet east from where you first spotted me," Jango said.

Then he leapt inside of his ship and prepared to leave.

Larissa tried to follow, but Obi-Wan held her back. "We have a mission too, Larissa. We must locate the senator and our Padawans. And we _must_ capture Ren," he said seriously. She nodded through gritted teeth.

Obi-Wan was thankful they had one less villain to worry with, but he knew that someone else was in trouble if this bounty hunter had a new mission. He felt a sad feeling of despair. As much as he would like to stop the mysterious bounty hunter now, he had a mission and dedication to his Padawan.

(End Ch.7)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

Ren was now even closer to her target. In only a few more minutes she would reach her destination, if her droid was accurate at least. She had constructed it herself, though, so why shouldn't it be? Soon her mission would finally be complete. She grinned to herself with satisfaction.

It didn't' take Obi-Wan and Larissa long to return the aircrafts that were borrowed. The owner of the rental store was reasonable after they explained briefly what had happened. Who would be unreasonable to a couple of Jedi trying to save their planet's senator?

Obi-Wan ran east followed by Larissa. They saw no ship anywhere.

"I _knew_ we should never have trusted him. That bounty hunter made up a story to save himself," Larissa said.

"He already had a new mission. If he was working with Ren, as we think he was, then she was his counterpart and he was trying to tell us her location. My guess if that he wanted to save himself by leading us onto her trail. Larissa, look! Here, there is oil on the ground. I can even see the indentions left by Ren's ship," Obi-Wan observed.

A horrible thought struck him. "She must already be looking for Senator Organa."

They exchanged a look. "We must hurry."

The two Knights raced back to their freighter. It would take time to reach the freighter, to locate Ren, but a ship is faster than walking or running on foot, even for Jedi. Both Obi-Wan and Larissa had no clue where to search the sky after they retrieved the freighter. There were already so many vehicles in flight. What they did know is they were running out of time.

_I hope Kari and Anakin have kept the Senator safe,_ Larissa thought_. I hope they are safe themselves too_, she added.

Ren wanted to check whether she was following the exact path her quarry had, but the droid who had located the senator originally was not responding.

"Odd," she said. The other seven were scanning areas near the place where its signal had disappeared. She was not giving up. If she had to search the entire planet, nothing was going to stop her.

"Wha-hoo!" Anakin shouted with joy. He and Kari was neck and neck racing down the slope at ninety kilometers per hour. "This is almost as fun as Podracing," he told Kari.

She was enjoying herself too, the wind blowing her hair, and that look of bliss on Anakin's face. Bail was somehow managing to keep close behind them. Kari thought she and Anakin were losing him with every second, but she could see the end of the slope up ahead, so she did not slow. If Anakin wanted a race, he was going to get one.

The two Jedi stopped short of crashing. Neither Anakin nor Kari would not have of course because of their quick reflexes, but to the people who had been watching them, it appeared as if they would not stop, until miraculously they did. Anakin won, barely.

His mouth dropped open when he saw how close Kari had finished. He had just turned around as she came twirling to a stop. He may have finished first, but Kari finished with the most graceful landing, earning her applause from the eight people standing around the slope.

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Nice race, Anakin," she said.

"You too," he answered.

Bail came up to them shortly.

He looked exhausted. "I can see my friend's home over there."

The two Jedi turned to look where Bail was pointing. There was a small rural-looking home near the coastline.

Bail, Anakin, and Kari had found the area Bail spoke of. They took shelter in the small house that belonged to Bail's childhood friend. His friend was now on vacation with his family, but Bail knew he wouldn't mind a friend staying at his home; especially considering the current circumstances.

Kari had used the Force to unlock the door. They walked inside and tried to relax their minds long enough to decide on what to do next.

It was comforting just to feel safe and not think you would be shot at any minute or around any corner.

"You guys, I was thinking," Kari said.

"About what?" asked Bail.

"When we checked that door in the building, Bail, it was destroyed, right?"

Bail replied, "Yes, someone busted through it. Why is that important?"

Kari grinned slightly as someone who knows something that another person does not.

"It's important because Ren didn't hide that bomb."

Anakin and Bail looked at her curiously.

Kari continued, "The door, or what was left of it, was on the ground _outside_. Clearly it had to be smashed from the inside. Whoever placed the bomb was inside with us. And besides the three of us, only your security guards were in the building. Ren was never with us in that building. She probably never even came near it."

"So one of the guards was in league with Ren…" Bail said. They thought about it.

The two Jedi were especially pondering what had happened. Unfocused on anything except how a simple security guard had alluded them.

"Then where is Ren?" Anakin wondered. Almost as soon as he had spoken, Anakin and Kari sensed danger lurking.

"I think you should hide, Senator," Anakin said.

"Why?" Bail asked.

"Because I'm here." Ren smirked.

The three humans turned around instantaneously. Ren stood in the doorway.

"Get out of here, Bail. We'll hold her off while you escape," Kari shouted.

"No, I refuse to leave you kids here alone," Bail argued.

"In case you haven't noticed we're Jedi. With all due respect, Senator, we can take care of ourselves. Hurry while you have the chance." Anakin said fiercely.

Bail nodded and left through the back. Anakin and Kari activated their lightsabers. Ren took out a blaster and began firing. The Padawans blocked the shots with their lightsabers and sent some back at the shooter. They then ran toward Ren together. Thinking quickly, she threw a small detonator in their way and ran quickly outside. That detonator would not be much of an obstacle for Jedi, even Padawans, and she knew it.

Kari used the Force to create a powerful shield, which protected them from harm.

"Nice work Kitty," Anakin said with admiration in his tone.

"No problem," Kari smiled.

Obi-Wan and Larissa were trying to sense their Padawans. They felt them, not here in the city, but outside the city. Larissa flew as quickly as the freighter would take them towards the ocean outside the city.

(End Ch.8)


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

Anakin and Kari ran outside. Ren was in her ship. Now she was using the ship's guns to target them!

Bail joined the two Jedi from his hiding place. He didn't know what he would be able to do, but he was not going to let this bounty hunter target practice with his two young protectors while he just sat and watched.

"We have to get out of her firing range! Run towards her ship," Kari shouted.

They all three ran closer to the ship, where the guns could not target them.

Ren growled to herself at the group's innovativeness. Then she had another thought. Why use the ships guns when she had so many of her own weapons strapped to her jumpsuit?

She opened the side to her ship. They were around the starboard side somewhere, last she checked.

_Ah-ha, I've got you now Senator_, Ren thought as she aimed and fired.

A small dart was fired toward Anakin and Bail, who were expecting Ren to exit soon from the top portal, but Kari, who kept her eyes open behind them, saw it coming. Anakin was focused now and sensed the danger. He was going to deflect it, but before he even activated his lightsaber Kari ran ahead of him and Bail.

"Kari!" he said.

She felt pain and weakness instantaneously, but Kari didn't show it.

"I'm fine. Now let's stop her!" Kari said. She did not know why she took the hit, why she didn't block it instead. Everything seemed to happen so fast, even for her, a Jedi-in-training. But she had kept the Senator from harm, which was her mission…and she had kept Anakin from harm. She forgot the pain for an instant while a warm feeling crept into her heart.

_This is no time to think about yourself,_ _Kari_, she lectured. _Time to finish the mission._

Obi-Wan and Larissa were searching for Ren when they sensed rather than heard a small explosion in the distance. Guessing who it was, they flew in that direction. Now they saw Ren's ship, along with Anakin, Kari, and Bail Organa. All were safe and sound, at least for now.

Larissa pulled the freighter next to Ren's. She did not land, but remained suspended in the air. Obi-Wan was at the boarding ramp. Once Ren spotted him, she stopped shooting at the padawans, retreated to her ship, and decided to make a run for it.

"Get in!" Obi-Wan shouted. Bail and Anakin ran full blast with Kari behind them, gasping slightly as she did so.

Ren was just firing her engines. Bail climbed in with surprising agility, Anakin behind him, followed by a pale Kari. Then Obi-Wan closed the door. Larissa followed her as Ren flew into space.

With all the events that had happened, everyone was too busy to notice anything unusual about Kari. Obi-Wan and Senator Organa went to the control room with Larissa. Ren was a descent pilot; likewise, Larissa was too. They watched Ren make evasive moves as she neared outer space and then Larissa would counter them.

Larissa had made up her mind. Whenever she would get a clear shot, she was going to shoot. Jedi are peacekeepers, but sometimes there is no other way around violence in her line of duty.

Anakin had stayed behind with Kari, thinking the piloting area would be a bit crowded.

"Kari, you look pale," Anakin noticed.

She coughed and lied down on a small couch-like chair. As he watched, Anakin saw her close her eyes as if meditating.

Not wanting to bother her but concerned, Anakin saw the dart in her arm and removed it. As he examined it, Anakin realized it was poisonous-very poisonous.

Kari might not have long. In fact, Anakin was surprised she had hung on this long without passing out. Her inner strength continued to amaze him.

Kari must have sensed Anakin's thoughts. Opening her eyes, she said, "I don't regret what I did."

Anakin looked up at her. "You were brave. Don't worry about a thing. We will get you to a hospital and soon everything will be fine, you'll see."

She grinned as much as she could through the grueling pain she felt.

"I tried to heal myself. It helped, but I…I cannot heal myself completely. I guess I am not a strong enough healer yet…" She ended with a deep gasping for air that scared Anakin more than the knowledge that the dart was poisonous.

When she composed herself as best she could she said, "I didn't feel vengeful when I spotted Ren you know. I only thought of my duty. I am so glad I felt that way. You helped me erase my fear of Ren, Anakin. So in a way, you saved me. Thank you so much for that."

Anakin nodded. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Kari hesitated, and then started to speak. "I know it's forbidden, but I need to tell you-." She was interrupted when Bail walked in. Kari was going to say _I love you, Anakin_. Maybe it was better that he not know her feelings, though.

Bail took one look at Kari and realized something was wrong.

"Kari?" he asked, waiting for an explanation.

Anakin spoke up for her. "The dart, the one that Ren fired at you, it was poisonous," Kari said she healed herself as best she could, but we need medical attention as soon as possible."

"Of course. I'll tell Obi-Wan and Larissa right away." Then Bail left.

Anakin was curious as to what Kari would say that was forbidden. He turned his attention back to her. "You were saying?"

Kari did not say anything for a minute. She stood up, and then walked over to the window she and Anakin had been looking at while they had talked before the mission.

"Anakin…this is not easy for me. I know I shouldn't feel as I do, but you see-" Once more she had to gasp for air. Anakin walked closer to her as she leaned her weight against the wall.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything." He lifted her chin so he could fully see her face.

Even though she was so weak, Anakin had never thought she looked more beautiful. Her inner strength was shining through more than ever. He knew he would never forget how incredibly strong Kari was, or how much he cared for her.

Momentarily stunned, he reflected that the only girl he felt this about was Padme Amidala. Or formally addressed as Queen Amidala of the Naboo. Anakin had met her on Tatooine when he met Qui-Gon. Padme had stolen his heart from the moment Anakin laid eyes on her. He did not know where she was. All he could think of was how he cared about Kari and how she had also stolen his heart after he had gotten to know her.

Kari noticed Anakin's change of expression. She began to wonder whether she should really tell him what her heart was telling her.

Before she had fully decided, Anakin said, "I'm going to kiss you."

Kari was shocked, unable to say a word. They gently shared their first kiss. As they leaned their heads together Anakin said those three words Kari had debated on saying-"I love you."

Even though she and Anakin already knew the truth, she said, "I love you, too." The sincerity of those simple words and the hopelessness of the situation almost made Anakin cry right then and there.

"You're the best friend I ever had," Kari continued. "And I will always remember you. I was thinking, if it were not for you I don't think I would have been able to confront Ren. But you were there for me like a guardian angel."

Anakin's eyes grew watery as he listened to Kari. He kissed her forehead lightly, resting his head against hers for a moment. Then he said, "You're my best friend too. You've helped my look beyond my personal feelings, and do what is good for others. I will love you always, Kari."

Anakin's words were such a comfort, but by this point Kari was really getting very weak. She fainted into Anakin's arms all at once. He caught her and carried her back to the couch.

Anakin wasn't sure how he felt. Kitty was so…beautiful, skilled, brave, and thoughtful. He loved her, but he loved Padme, too. They were so similar, he now reflected, and yet so different. But how do you give your heart to someone when half of it belongs to someone else? How does a Jedi give his heart to anyone? He sat beside Kari and stroked her silky hair.

Bail had decided to tell the Jedi Knights about Kari after Ren was captured so he would not distract them, though it was hard since he was so worried about the young Jedi.

"There, you have her in your sights," Bail said.

Larissa fired, but Ren evaded at the last possible second.

Everyone exhaled a heavy sigh.

_So close_, Larissa thought.

_That was too close_, Ren thought to herself. She had now convinced herself that she would not be able to outmaneuver the Jedi. But maybe she could destroy one of them. She began to descend in a hazardous spiral back towards the ground.

"Come on," she mumbled as she watched the Jedi.

"Is she crazy? She'll crash," Larissa said. "Unless she plans on trying to escape on foot. A desperate move."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Bail said. He thought of Kari as he said this. _Please hang on, kiddo._

Sure enough, Ren had landed and was out of her ship; however, she was not running.

"She is waiting…on us," Obi-Wan said in exasperation.

"Let's not disappoint her," Larissa said.

Kari came to and saw Anakin leaning over with a concerned look that said "Are you okay?"

"I can make it. I sense…something…wrong," she said as she stood up, with Anakin's help.

"Well, we have landed for one thing. Maybe we're near a medical center now," he said hopefully.

"Anakin…will you stay here? I need to go out."

Anakin blinked in confusion. "If that's what you want," he said.

Kari nodded at him and walked as steady as she could to the door. She sensed the person outside. This was not over yet, and only she could finish it, she thought.

The door opened. "If the Masters ask, tell them I said…May the Force be with you all always," Kari said as she exited. The door closed behind her. Anakin stood, wondering whether he should have let Kari go outside alone, in her condition. Worry and doubt filled his mind, so for once, instead of jumping into action, he thought. _What do I do now?_

(End Ch.9)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

Larrissa, Obi-Wan, and Bail thought about their situation. Here was a bounty hunter, a desperate one no doubt, who was obliviously giving up. Maybe they could arrest her without any problems. Or maybe she would not comply at all.

Ren spotted Kari. She stood stock still for a moment as the young girl practically stumbled closer.

"You killed my parents. I won't let you kill my friends, too," Kari said.

Ren half-smiled, with her eyebrows knitted together. "I can't believe it really _is_ you. I see you are feeling the effects of my dart. It must take longer to work on Jedi. So how do you expect to stop me?"

"Give up. Hand yourself over now," Kari said while fighting not to collapse.

Ren was now confident again. _Was this the best the Jedi could do?_

She pulled her blaster out. Kari made no move to stop her, but her eyes did grow slightly wider.

Obi-Wan, Larissa and Bail exited the piloting door the moment Bail saw Kari outside and shouted her name. They found Anakin about to exit the freighter.

"She left. I didn't know Ren was out there until I felt her just now. I'm sorry, Master," Anakin said before darting out the door.

The others followed him. They all stopped in their tracks as the next scene unfolded.

Kari was holding her hand to her chest and gasping for breath while Ren aimed a blaster at her heart.

"NO!" Anakin and Bail and Larissa all shouted.

It was too late. Even with their Jedi speed, Anakin, Larissa, and Obi-Wan were there just as Kari dropped to the ground.

"I thought you said change is good," Anakin said as he caught Kari and watched her slowly fading away.

"Haven't you learned anything from me?" Kari laughed softly. "I will be one with Force. Whenever you leave this world, we will meet again. Please Anakin, be happy for me."

He bent down and kissed her forehead lightly, not worrying if anyone noticed or not. "Okay. You win. I'll be as happy as I can be," he said. Deep down he wanted to scream, _Don't die! _He pretended to be strong though, for Kari's sake.

Larissa and Obi-Wan listened. Larissa bent down to hold her Padawan's hand. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't there when you needed me most," she said.

"No, Master. I chose this myself…thank you Anakin, Obi-Wan, Bail, and thank you Master Larissa. I love you all very much," Kari said.

"We love you, too," Larissa answered for them all.

Obi-Wan was grieved but knew Ren was trying to get away because of this distraction. He ran back onboard the ship. Larissa had to force herself to follow him. She called to Anakin as she ran.

Kari knew they had to finish the mission, and they knew she understood.

"I will always love you, Anakin," she said before he departed.

"And you will always be in my heart," he fought to say with the lump in his throat. Then he ran, leaving Kari behind.

Ren had aimed her guns and came within an inch of hitting Anakin as he ran into the freighter.

Ren took off, with Larissa close behind this time. In ten minutes time Larissa aimed and fired, and this time she did not miss. Metal pieces showed down and littered the scene.

"Hurry! Maybe we can save her," Anakin shouted as Larissa raced back to find Kari.

But when they arrived, no one was there except a solitary pedestrian. He said he had witnessed it all.

The young girl was left alone, and when a young woman ran up to her, she breathed her last. He had gently tossed the young girl into the ocean, and the woman tossed the flowers she had in her hair along the water. It was the best burial they had to give. The woman had to return home, but he had wanted to tell the girl's family in case they came back.

The Jedi expressed their gratitude.

The three Jedi and Bail Organa returned to the Alderaan capital building.

"Thank you all for your help. I feel that I should have said something sooner about Kari. I'm so sorry," Bail said softly.

"Don't be. This is how she wanted it," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan looked at his young Padawan. He was surprised. Anakin seemed to be maturing.

Everyone nodded their acceptance, each thinking of Kari as the sweet Jedi they had loved. And then they said their goodbyes, to each other, and to Kari.

The Jedi boarded the freighter and were solemn. Master Yoda had been right. Pain did come-to them all. But Kari was lucky enough to not feel it anymore. Now the pain rested solely on those whom she had left behind.

Larissa flew the freighter back to the temple on Coruscant, probably to keep her mind off Kari. Losing a Padawan is not easy.

"I'm very proud of you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "You and Kari made sure Senator Organa was safe no matter what. You are becoming a very powerful, perceptive, and wise Jedi. I hope you learned something from Kari."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "I did. And I'm glad you think I am growing, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

They looked at each other. Words were not necessary. Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the back. Their friendship seemed to forge even more thanks to this mission, or more precisely, thanks to Kari.

(End Ch.10)


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Larissa reported back to the Temple. They told Yoda about the mysterious bounty hunter who had escaped, how well Anakin and Kari performed, the requirement to destroy Ren's ship, and Kari's passing.

"Successful was this mission then," Yoda commented, "and in more ways than one. Confident I am that young Kari will be one with the Force."

Larissa spoke up, "Master Yoda, I would like to train a new apprentice."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at her. "So soon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I know it's what Kari would have wanted. I _love_ being a Jedi. I was too protective of Kari when she didn't need it and not protective enough when she did. I will not make that mistake again. Do I have your permission to start looking for a new apprentice, Master?"

"Not my choice is this. If ready you feel, tomorrow your search can begin," Master Yoda said.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I could use some rest," Larissa said.

As Larissa left, Master Yoda turned his attention to Anakin.

"Learned anything, did you, young Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda. My purpose for coming was to learn from Kari's example, wasn't it?" Anakin couldn't help asking Master Yoda.

The little green Jedi managed a grin. "Hm-hm-hm….Figured that out on your own, did you?" Yoda asked.

"Actually, Kari helped me discover my purpose for coming. Thank you Master Yoda. I'm glad I got to know Kari, no matter how short our time together was." Although he did not show it, Anakin felt angry at himself for not being able to save Kari, for just leaving her.

The old Jedi Master smiled. "Glad I am, that a lesson you have learned Anakin." He paused and closed his eyes as if sensing something, or _someone_, no one else could. Then the old Jedi Master smiled. "Happy should you all be for Kari and yourselves. Deserve a good rest you all do." Anakin and Obi-Wan left the council room.

What an awe-inspiring mission, Anakin reflected. He met the most wonderful friend of his life, learned so much, and he even became closer to Obi-Wan. Although he was unable to save Kari, Anakin could not feel angry at himself for long when he remembered saying, "Be happy for me."

What was it Kari had said: Change is sometimes good.

_Yes_, he thought. _Change can be a good thing_. Anakin promised himself to always remember Kari and what she taught him.

"You truly made me proud today my apprentice," Obi-Wan complimented.

They shared a smile and each went to their rooms to rest. Anakin was asleep for about twenty minutes when he dreamed he saw Kari. Then he heard her voice:

"Anakin, I want you to have my mother's rock. I hope it will help you as it has helped me." She seemed so real: her golden hair, emerald eyes, sweet voice…_Am I really dreaming? Or is she alive?_

Anakin took it and said, "I know it will. Whenever I see it, I will think of you." Then she slowly faded away as if she was an illusion.

"Wait!" Anakin shouted as he bolted upright from bed. Something was in his hand. His heart skipped a beat as he uncurled his fingers to find Kari's precious rock. He stared unbelievingly before looking around and trying to sense her, but it was too hard to tell when he could sense part of her in the rock itself. He stopped.

_Of course, she is leaving me a part of her. _So he decided not to say a word. He would remember Kari, and if she _was_ alive, maybe they would see each other again. Then he could make sure nothing ever happened to her again.

Across from the Jedi temple, a figure clad in cream-colored Jedi robes and tunic ran to stand. It stood staring at the temple.

"_Thank you for understanding Master Yoda_,_"_ it said telepathically.

"_Stay safe young Kari. Know that return you can whenever you wish, and may the Force always light your path."_

"_Thank you. I will let you know how I am doing. May the Force be with you, too."_


	13. Link to Sequel

If you enjoyed reading this story please proceed to


End file.
